1 Crush
by SocialDisease609
Summary: Song Fic! Song title and lyrics in italics go to the credit of the band named Garbage. PLEASE DON'T SUE OR BAN PM me if there's a problem , ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. What could be Jessi's persepective on a possible Kessi relationship. Kyle/Jessi, Kyle XY


**Title:** "#1 Crush"

**Author:** SocialDisease609 (alice991)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Title goes to the song "#1 Crush" by Garbage. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY ABOUT KYLE XY OR THE BAND GARBAGE! DON'T SURE. THIS IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT!

**#1 Crush**

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side_

Jessi pulled the towel closer to her body until the fabric actually gripped her figure. Her body wanted to shiver but her heart didn't supply enough emotion to care. She looked away from the man that had saved her life. She saved his girlfriend's life; she assumed it was an even trade. She had savored the feeling of his palm below her temple and his fingers lightly touching her sensitive flesh. He only healed her obvious external pain and left her when he finished without saying a word. She wasn't good enough for him yet. She'd have to do it again.

_To know that you're mine…_

_I will cry for you_

_I will cry for you_

_I will wash away your pain with all my tears_

She felt the tendons and arteries of his heart flux and tense inside her own body. The heart she wanted pumped thin and lukewarm blood through sickly and unnourished veins. She didn't know what to do but stare at most times, still virgin to the idea of comforting… seeing as she's only experienced it no more than ten times, but she still didn't want to see him cry. One of the last things she would want would be for that horrible blonde goodie-two-shoes to _weaken_ him. Amanda wasn't _worth_ that emotion _at all_.

She'd lock herself up at night down in the basement, connect to his heart (he was too intoxicated by the separation to sense her), listen to the beats for a few seconds and then match it with her own. She kept it steady, lurching the beats every now and then uncontrollably, and stole his comprehension away. He'd no longer cry over Amanda; just feel numb over the idea. Jessi would cry for him now.

_And drown your fear._

_I will pray for you_

_I will pray for you_

_I will sell my soul for something pure and true_

She wondered when she'd get the chance. When she'd finally see a door open and an opportunity to seize her temptation and conquer it. Every night she'd dream of what she'd do if she had Kyle. Better yet, what she would do to him.

In confusion, Jessi stayed cemented on the sofa in the coffee shop with Cassidy. He explained his origins, his professional background, and his interest in her and her heart-aching love, Kyle. Whether she was repulsed or intrigued by his words, she watched him and plucked out everything that would benefit her to getting what she wanted. Cassidy could get her who she desired and needed; only with her following his terms. But she would eventually fall for it. She wanted him so bad.

_Someone like you._

_See your face every place that I walk in_

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talking_

_You will believe in me_

_And I will never be ignored._

_I will burn for you_

_Feel pain for you_

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart_

Jessi's heart seemed to actually rupture when Kyle snapped on her about her relationship with Latnok. She felt like she had to keep swallowing to keep her from vomiting the excessive blood flow that she expected to rush up her throat at any second. She imagined her spongy lungs filling up with blood, her brain hemorrhaging, and just dying right in front of him. He wouldn't hear her, wouldn't look at her after his speech, and blocked her out from his mind, restraining her from his own images of them together. Images he had conjured that morning, but now it just disgusted him.

_And tear it apart._

_I will lie for you_

_Beg and steal for you_

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see_

It was called determination and devotion, apparently. Cassidy told that to Jessi when she returned to Latnok. She wasn't too thrilled about helping him; it obviously wasn't really in the best interest of her romantic ideas. Some things she committed weren't what she thought was necessary. She enjoyed it though, even down to every single pang of pressure and pulling. Too bad the pain almost every night wasn't being caused by Kyle.

It made up a bit for it when she kept telling herself it was all for Kyle. She'll be feeling a different kind of pain for him later.

Besides, she knew that soon he would see things her way. A person can only deny the truth for so long. They were soul mates, it wouldn't be long.

_You're just like me…_

_Violate all the love that I'm missing_

_Throw away all the pain that I'm living_

_You will believe in me_

_And I can never be ignored._

And tonight was the night.

He finally saw what he needed to do. He spent all this time trying to figure out what to do with his life, what to do for others, who to love, how to love, he was really missing out.

_I would die for you_

_I would kill for you_

_I will steal for you_

_I'd do time for you_

They were both clenching and softly rocking against each others hips, keeping their vocal expressions of pleasure deep in their throats. They were only in the first stage of lovemaking; past their idea of foreplay, and just starting to loosen their garments. Jessi altered the balance of her and her lover, positioning them to face each other on their sides, giving her the liberty to wrap one of her legs around his waist. He whispered her name, almost as if he was confused over their actions, and caressed her arms and kissed her softly on her forehead and cheeks.

Her hands slipped from his abdomen and up his shoulders to his chin, pulling him into a long, violent kiss by nipping at his tongue and sucking on his bottom lip, surging blood to make them swollen and searing. She had waited for this opportunity for so long, and now that she had it, she couldn't stop going a bit beyond what should've been in play. She used all her hate for Amanda and even Sarah to project her love; it seemed to be a stronger emotion. She moaned softly into his lips, begging for him to treat her the same; to hold her and _tear_ the hurt out of her.

But he wasn't used to masochistic ways. He pushed her away (gently, mind you), and sat up quickly on the bed, zipping his jeans up and hopping off. Jessi scurried up as well, staying on the bed, and stuttered muted words, trying to convince him to return to her.

_I will wait for you_

_I'd make room for you_

He started to make his way to the bedroom door, not bothering to say words to describe his uncomfortable feeling, and not looking at her when he heard her heartbeat slow down.

_I'd sail ships for you_

_To be close to you_

_To be part of you_

"Kyle…" she whispered, looking up at him and lounging on the untidy sheets.

'_Cause I believe in you_

_I believe in you_

He slowly turned his head, keeping his composure and looked her clear in the eyes, reading …

_I would die for you_


End file.
